


How an Archeologist Admits He Found Love Again.

by spacegypsy1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegypsy1/pseuds/spacegypsy1
Summary: Vala's attempts to make Daniel happy are not going well, although they may have been the spark that ignited the flame.





	How an Archeologist Admits He Found Love Again.

~0i0~ 

“I want to do something to make Daniel happy, you know, to show him the better side of me. Or the good side. Alright, the less than awful side. It's been a rough month. Although we are quite happy that Morgan Le Fey has snatched Adria's evil self off into never ending land. And the Ori are no more. And the Priors are un-Priorized and theArk is off in some secret place and we are all healed, sort of, at least physically. There is a heavy feeling around the SGC, actually it's in Daniel's office. Where he's been holed up for almost two days. I feel unwanted in there although Teal'c assures me that is not the case. I don't know how or why he knows that. But Daniel never stops reading, researching and being, wellllll, let's just say, not very happy. But I have to keep my spirits up since we had a bit of an exchange, a tiny bit and one might think things were improving on the romance side, although some might not want to hear that. And, possibly, it could be my imagination.” 

“Wait, what?” Vala's friend interrupted.

“What, what?” 

“Bit of an exchange?”

“You know how after the Ark drama I was all skittish and Daniel went to apologize for being snarky about the dialing sequence and he went to kiss my cheek, I turned and he kissed my lips and lingered." Vala drew a deep breath. “Anyway, I want to do something for Daniel to help him feel better.” Vala struggled to keep a cheery tone. “Amazingly, there is a plethora of information on the internet on how to make someone happy so I don't have to depend on my ways, which, honestly are, let's say, less than... actually I have no idea how to make someone happy.”

“I know he could contribute to making me happier if I could convince him I am truly and forever changed and that I wouldn't mess with him about so serious an issue as romance... or happiness. He should know that, but as smart as he is he can be as dumb as toast don't you think? Anyway, I will attempt to make him a bit happier. So, Sam, what do you think?” 

~0i0~

# 1 According to Google: Call and ask how they're doing. Vala read and acted on that the very next morning.

When the wall phone rang, loud and piercing, Daniel flinched then starred across the room in confusion for a few seconds. Then, he turned and looked at his cell phone and back to the annoying contraption. When it didn't stop Daniel glared, then rose, crossed the room and snatched the phone off the hook. “What?” he barked.

“Oh, hi! I just wanted to call and see how you're doing.” Vala was met with silence on the other end. “You know darling, as in are you adjusting to no bad aliens or anyone trying to take over the...”

“Vala, why are you calling on the SGC phone?”

“I, I just wanted to make sure you were okay and doing well, and somewhat happy, maybe. No?”

“I'm busy, I'm in the middle of something and if you need me please don't call me on this damned thing again. I have a cell phone if you need me.... but give me some space, okay?” 

He hung up causing Vala to blink in surprise at the unpleasantness of the noisy buzzing of the telephone and the archeologist in general. “Well!” She huffed!

Alright, Vala concluded, something else like # 2 According to Google: Cook them a meal.

“Hi.” She said cheerfully. “I, ah, I made you some lunch. By myself, in the mess kitchen because the ladies like me and they gave me some instructions and so I made you some lunch.”

He sniffed the air and turned to see her standing there with a nervous grin and a tray with a sizzling, shrunken unidentifiable item atop some bread like substance. 

“I burnt it a tiny bit. And forgot the extra stuff, but it's a hot dog and a bun, which I had trouble opening, the bun that is, and sort of messed it up, but I think I was supposed to open it from the other side, and there is no mustard or other condoms... condoments, or is it condiments? Anyway, I can run get some if you need them. Oh, also a bag of chips. I ate a few. I was hungry. I just wanted to make sure you eat as you have been holed up in here for a few days and I wanted to get you some food.” Vala placed the tray on his desk. “So, well, here it is.” Her gaze caught sight of a pile of dishes on a tray beside him. “Ah, I see you already have had some lunch. Okay well, that's fine. Just want to be sure you eat, because we all know you get wrapped up in work and don't eat. So anyway, I'll take this to my quarters and eat because I'm very hungry.”

“Ah, alright, thanks anyway, I had something sent down because I have to get this damned report done and I want to be sure it completely explains the Ark. But thanks for the … er... food.” He turned back to the computer screen and began to type.

She snatched the tray up and dashed out.

“So, Mitchell # 3 According to Google: is... Give them a cherished book. So, what about this one? I love this, I didn't read it... yet, but it must be funny because it's a classic and it must be really good and have lots of funny stuff in it?”

Mitchell eyed the book carefully. “Dante's The Divine Comedy? Vala, not funny. Beside, I think he has like three copies of every book.”

“What about The Egyptian Book of the Dead? That should make him really happy.”

“Daniel Jackson has that one, which, however is not an actual book. I have seen the text on a scroll that Daniel Jackson has and it is very old. ” Teal'c informed her quite seriously.

“Hmph! I'll find something. Oh! I'll give him my copy of Eat, Pray, Love or The Signature of All Things. Or that movie I love. I mean a movie is just a talking picture of a book. Right? The African... er... it's about... I forgot the title. Oh! African Queen. Old movie. That's it! He'll like that. It's old. It's just like us too, I mean the main characters. Except I'm Charlie and he's Rosie! He'll love it!” She looked at her friends expectantly.

“Just don't mention the Charlie - Rosie part.” Mitchell shook his head and left. 

Teal'c bowed, “I wish you luck.” He said and he wandered off.

~0i0~

“Hello,” she said quietly, yet hopefully, as she entered Daniel's office. 

“Oh, hi.” He shut his laptop quickly and spun around.

Vala thought that a bit odd, but persisted in her plan. “I brought you a movie to watch when you have some downtime.” She placed the movie on his desk.

“Okay, thanks,” he looked at the DVD. “Ah, that's an old classic, where'd you get it?”

“It's my copy. First DVD I bought. You've seen it?”

“Nope.” Daniel drummed his fingers atop his laptop. “Maybe we could watch it later.” He paused, smiled. “Tonight? My quarters?”

“That sounds nice. I mean, if you really want to. And... well... I'll bring some popcorn.”

“Okay. Let's say 2100 hours, 9ish. Meet you there.”

She nodded as Daniel kept his hand on the laptop and grinned up at her. “Alight.” She said with just a hint of suspicion in her voice. “See you then.”

~0i0~

A bowl of freshly popped popcorn cradled in one arm, a pillow in the other and a nervous smile on her face, Vala showed up in her newest pajama set, very modest and very fashionable. Silky and subtle in its simplicity. Long flowing pants and a matching sleeveless loose top. “This is called lounge wear in case you were thinking it might be something else.”

“Nice. Comfortable. Good choice.” Daniel stepped aside to allow her room to enter. He wore a black tee shirt and sweat pants and a bit of a expectant smile with a hint of an anxious tic. 

Uncertainty radiated between them.

With small words and multiple pauses they finally got the DVD ready and settled on Daniel's bed. One on one side and the other as far as possible on the other side. Daniel and Vala propped up against the headboard, pillows behind them, the popcorn in the middle, lights out except for one small lamp and they watched the movie. No one said a word. 

Once the movie ended silence reigned for a short while until Vala queried with a 'happy ending' sigh into the vacuum of silence while the credits rolled on the TV screen. “So, darling, what have you been working on?”

“Emails to anyone I could think of about the potential of the Ark, what we know about it, and, witnessed. I wanted to be sure everyone understood it.”

“Ah, oh. So that is what you've been researching.”

Daniel pointed the remote at the TV and shut it off leaving the room in the dim and soft light of one small bedside lamp. “Nope.” He responded matter-of-factly as he readjusted his position. 

A quick, surprised, “Oh?” followed, uttered by Vala. Daniel was close enough she could feel his heat, but not close enough that they touched.

“I've been researching military stuff.”

“Hmm, what kind of stuff.” Vala drew a deep calming breath when she felt Daniel scoot a little closer.

“Regulations.”

“Planning on joining up?”

“Nope.”

Feeling his thigh against hers, Vala took a few extra seconds to respond. “What then? What regulations?” She finally asked.

“Civilians.”

Curious and cautious she waited silently.

Daniel continued. “You know, things that concern civilians on a military base.”

She cleared her throat, sure that what she was thinking was way, way off the mark. “Like what civilian stuff?”

“Things like,” He paused for a few seconds, “like dating.”

“Who?” She shot back completely shocked and totally concerned. 

“You.” He found and took her hand under the covers.

Voice deep and sultry with an undercurrent of expectation, Vala whispered. “Wha... what did you find out?”

“Not a damn thing! It's all ambiguous.”

“Hmph! Of course it is!” She started to pull free of his hand but he wouldn't let go.

“Stay Vala. Let's talk.”

“Talk? Doesn't ambiguous means no?” She pouted.

While his thumb rubbed at the soft skin of her hand Daniel spoke solemnly. “We've both had a strange, hard, sad life. And I admit that although you annoyed the hell out of me, I knew all along why, and I knew that I was attracted to you as much as you were to me.” He stopped when Vala let out a deny laden huff. “Shh, stop attempting to raise the armor of protection. So, anyway,”

“But, but....”

“Vala, let the past stay in the past. We can't deny that we've grown closer.”

“When did you figure this all out?”

He took a deep breath. “Ver Ager.. at the, the burning. There may have been a few hints before. I realized all the while I was yelling that my feelings ran much, much deeper than friendship. I felt helpless. It was unimaginably horrific, as awful as when Sha're was killed. And when the Ori returned you, I swore I would get over my... my love for you because I was never going to lose anyone else that I loved, ever and that I would never, ever love again. Ever. But as hard as I fought it there was no way I could stop this feeling. I have no idea if you are....”

“We started off all wrong, darling. The instant, the very instant, I saw you something went all wonko in my body clear down to my soul. After our little love tussle, kiss and my leaving I could not, no matter what, get you out of my head. So I searched until I found something to bring me back so I could once and for all prove I did not need, crave, want, love you. Not at all. I thought I couldn't have that in my life because of the pain it causes. However, I must confess, when I found those bracelets I knew, somewhere deep, that I would bind you to me as long as I could regardless of the pain or heartache. I do love you, my darling Daniel.”

Daniel snatched her up, tossed her on her back with her head at the foot of the bed and settled onto her, melting into the cradle of her body. 

Popcorn showered over them, Vala laughed and wrapped her legs around him. 

He kissed her and she returned the passion he offered. 

“You make me happy, Vala.” Daniel whispered against her skin.

“You make me full of unexpected joy, my darling.” 

“Forever.” He said.

“Forever.” She echoed.

~END


End file.
